


Slate

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: SlateSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Slate

The flowering plant was now glowing purple and Barbara’s body was tingling head to toe, almost as if she was vibrating just ever so slightly above the bed she was laying on, she asks, again out loud to no one in particular, “where am I?” Suddenly Barbara is overcome with a sense of peace and aware of a soft but firm voice, persistently saying “right where you need to be.” She blinks several times and there right before her eyes stands a towering angel causing her to gasp and whisper “I thought angel wings were white and made of soft feathers but your wings look to be solid stone slate.


End file.
